The present invention relates to cylinder blocks for water-cooled internal combustion engines, and more specifically to cylinder blocks of a closed deck type.
In general, a cylinder block for a water-cooled engine is a single casting including a cylinder wall forming cylinder bores, and a water jacket wall forming a water jacket. Specifically, the casting process of cost-advantageous cast iron (gray iron) using sand cores is often employed for a closed deck type cylinder block having a top deck covering the water jacket to improve the sealing of a cylinder head gasket.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publications Nos. 10311242 (published on Nov. 24, 1998) and 08028342 (published on Jan. 30, 1996) show cylinder blocks having head bolt bosses receiving cylinder head bolts joining a cylinder head on top of a top deck.